When push comes to Strangle
by Ififall
Summary: The Roscoe's Fanfiction. Spoilers. Joe and Lindsey are in a crisis. Freddie has a confession to make, but will Freddie's secret put Lindsey in danger?


A/N: Spoilers Strong Language. Adult scenes. Violence. Borrowed some lines from the show.

* * *

Dolled up in White and no-where to go. Except for back to their wedding audience. She was supposed to be walking down the aisle to get married. Now she was running down the aisle alone in tears.

"He slept with my wife!" Darren Osborne yelled.

* * *

Lindsey looked at her husband to be and waited. She was waiting for Joe and Darren to laugh it off. Waiting for Darren to say that they were joking. That it was a Brother's prank. But it never happened. Joe looked up with despair and she didn't need to ask. She already knew. "Joe….no" Lindsey said looking at the frustration in Darren's face. "Lindsey listen to me" Joe said getting up. "Don't….bother. How could 'you!" Lindsey said. Lindsey had a punch of her own to dish out.

* * *

After yelling and hitting Joe, Lindsey left the ceremony and got changed. In baggy trousers and in clothes she did the cleaning in, she stared at her wedding dress on the bed. When she couldn't stand to look at the dress, she put it in the dry cleaning bag and zipped it up. "Linds don't pack that up. We can still do this" Joe said putting his hand on the wall. "Don't kid yourself Joe….I'm not putting myself through this again, just to make you feel better" Lindsey said.

"Linds I didn't plan it. You think I wanted this? You think I wanted you crying on your wedding day?" Joe asked.

"Joe I'm sick of the "Poor me" act okay? You did this to me and you just want a slap on the wrist and the wedding back on" Lindsey said.

* * *

"Linds I don't want the wedding" Joe said.

"What?" Lindsey asked confused.

"I just want you…please don't go…..not like this" Joe said. Lindsey got her jacket and went down the stairs. She paused when she reached the door. "Linds….." Joe didn't know what else to say. Lindsey turned and went into the living room. Relived, Joe followed her.

* * *

He couldn't remember how long he'd been there. He shouldn't have been out, it was too risky. But he still had unfinished business. All he could think about were the bodies. He couldn't get them out of his head. He went to the hotel and got a shower. A cold one. They couldn't afford hot water. But cold water was better than nothing.

He crept out of the shower and dried himself. He knew that Daddy had used the towel, but he used the same one. He picked up the towel and smelt it. He could smell Daddy's aftershave and the strong oil from Daddy's overalls. He wrapped the towel around his waist and sat on the bed waiting for Daddy to come home from his work.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lindsey asked.

"I just wanted to forget about it. Marry you, be happy, move on with my life. With our new life" Joe said.

So you were just gonna marry me and lie to me from day one?" Is that married bliss to you?" Lindsey asked.

"I was desperate. I'd do anything to keep you Linds….I Can't lose you" Joe said.

* * *

"Clay someone's already called the police. You got sloppy Clay" Daddy said. "Daddy I'm…." Clay started saying. "Don't Clay. You know what's coming" Daddy said. He rolled up his sleeves and clenched his fists. He threw one. Clay shook, but it didn't touch him. He couldn't stand the waiting. But it if it brought him closer to Daddy then so be it.

"Stand up Clay. The quicker you do it, the faster it will fucking be" Daddy said.

* * *

Before she knew it Lindsey was out of the door, tired of hearing Joe's excuses. "Wait…please…..it meant nothing" Joe said. Lindsey was lost. Alone in the wind, she was lonely in the dark until she saw the light that was Freddie Roscoe. Freddie would make everything okay. She collapsed into his arms and he held on to her tightly. "Saw Joe….I'm so sorry" Freddie said. "Fred, tell me what to do" Lindsey said looking for any advice that Freddie could give.

"I thought he loved me, Freddie…. I thought that he'd never look at anyone else…..now he does this" Lindsey said.

* * *

"But you need to ask yourself why he did it Linds…hear me out. He did it because you were so distant. There was someone else. Someone that he can never know about. Dr Browning" Freddie said.

"You're right Fred. I've been on Joe's case for lying when I've been lying to him the entire time. I've got to go to him" Lindsey turned, but Freddie pulled her back.

"Linds hang on. What I'm trying to say is…..I know why you didn't tell Joe. Linds….you and me. We…we have this connection. You look at me and know that you can tell me anything. You know me Linds" Freddie said.

* * *

"I know Freddie, and you know that I'm gonna go back to Joe" Lindsey said with a nod.

"You can't" Freddie said rapidly.

"Freddie…..Why not?" Lindsey asked. Freddie took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Because...I love you" Freddie said.

* * *

Lindsey never saw it coming. She couldn't look at Freddie anymore. He was waiting for the answer and she didn't want to hurt him. She walked away without a word. On her way back to Joe, but she had to clear her head first. She walked around until she was in a quiet place. She was about push in the Traffic Light button when she saw a figure on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She patted his shoulder. The guy was gurgling and blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Oh God…..I'm calling an ambulance" She said. Lindsey got out her phone. As soon as she put her phone to her ear, she was picked up by her arms.

* * *

"Fuck off…get off me!" Lindsey yelled.

"Wow….Clay she's a pretty one" Daddy said. Clay got up and took her phone. Lindsey wrestled Daddy until he put a cloth over her mouth and pressed it against her mouth and her nose.

Less than a minute later, "the should have been" Mrs Lindsey Roscoe was unconscious.


End file.
